


Control

by zouge_tori



Series: Trickle AU [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: 621 Has Dissociative Identity Disorder, 621 is called Amalgamate, 621's Gender is Confusing, 627 Might Have Anxiety, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Anxiety, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Healing, F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hawaiian mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, Internalized Homophobia, Lilo has Powers from Hawaiian Gods, M/M, Mental Breakdown (suggested), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Mythology References, Nani has Powers from Hawaiian Gods, Oh God Why Must I Change Things Mid-Plot???, Oh My God, Other, Poor 621, Poor 627, Pudge is a God, Strap In Because This Is Going to Be a Wild Ride, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, this is going to get worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Alternatively called: We'll Show You CrazyWhen Lilo activates 621's pod, she finds that he, or rather, they will be a lot harder to reform due to one key detail: they have multiple personalities. However, she finds out that they can reform themselves with a little help from an alien therapist and an old enemy who she never expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with yet another Lilo & Stitch AU! Though I like this one a lot and I'll post info in the Work folder: Trickle AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 621 has an argument with himself and prepares to face his brother.

‘ _ I still think this a terrible idea. Are you sure this will work? _ ‘ A childish voice huffed in 621’s head, sounding as if it was pouting.

  


‘ _ Of course it will! We are the smartest experiment of the 600’s! _ ’ A somewhat high-pitched, confident voice said, sounding very sure of itself.

  


“I’m not so sure. I have a feeling this whole thing will backfire.” 621 murmured, picking up a container with DNA in it and examining it closely before placing it in the machine.

  


‘ _ Oh come on! Our plan is almost complete! _ ’ The second voice complained, obviously annoyed.

  


“But at what cost? We’ve lost so much in the process!” 621 snapped, hands balling into fists.

  


‘ _ So? That’s just proves my point! We’ve done so much that we can never go back! _ ’ The second voice pointed out.

  


621 resigned sighed as he realized the voice was right. He then started to put the DNA containers into their slot as the two voices began to argue, creating somewhat calming white noise. However, the two shut up immediately when the door opened and he heard the familiar footsteps of 626.

  
With a sigh, he turned around to face the experiment that he had once called his little brother. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo is bored and decides to play the experiment lottery.

Lilo groaned as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. It was eerily quiet in the house due to no one being home─Jumba and Pleakley were at Pleakley’s cousin’s marriage on his home planet, Nani was at work, David was at Surfer Expo, and Stitch was on a date with Angel.

Because of this fact, she was bored out of her mind. However, the 9-year-old gasped and sat up in excitement as she thought of something to do: tame an experiment. Yes, it was against the rules to activate an experiment without either Stitch or Jumba around, but getting in trouble would be worth not being bored.

Lilo got out of bed and crept to Jumba’s ship. She then sat in front of the experiment pod container and pressed the button combination that caused a handle much like a lottery ball machine to pop out of the side. Lilo rotated the handle and then stopped when she heard the familiar clunk of a pod being distributed.

Excitedly, she opened the flap and took out an acid green pod. Lilo inspected it and saw the numbers “621” printed on the side. She grinned, knowing that she wouldn’t get in as much trouble because it was a 600 experiment.

You see, when Lilo and Stitch first started activating experiments, they noticed a strange pattern: the 600 experiments would have varying dislike of Stitch, ranging from being wary around him to downright despising him, causing them to be difficult to outright violent.

Because of this, the two decided to test out if Lilo activating 600 experiments alone would change their demeanor to being reformed. And, to everyone’s surprise, it did. The experiments were wary of Lilo, yes, but they went along with everything that she said. So it was decided that Lilo would reform 600 experiments alone and Stitch would only come in if that didn’t work, which rarely happened.

But, back to the story. Lilo was so excited to activate the pod that she didn’t research about the experiment like she normally would. So, she ran out of the lab with the pod in her pocket and went toward the forest, where she could activate the probably destructive experiment without hurting anyone. Soon, Lilo arrived at a small pond in the middle of a clearing. She then took out the pod and dropped it into the water.

The area where the pod landed started to bubble and glow a sickly green. She then stared in awe at the towering 600 experiment in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to (technically) all 7 of Amalgamate's personalities, though only 2 actually meet Lilo.

Monster’s eyes opened slowly, hissing as the sunlight hit his eyes. He then looked around, confused. Last time he checked, he was in the Intergalactic Jail but, currently, he was in a thick jungle with sunlight trickling through the leaves and he was standing in a small pond. With a small smile, Aren took over and tilted his head as he stared at the sunlight.

“It’s so pretty here…” Aren sighed, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

“It is.” An unfamiliar, young voice said happily from behind him.

Monster immediately took control and spun around, body tensing. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was a young, human girl with black hair down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, coppery skin, chocolate brown eyes, and wearing a red dress with white leaves on it as well as black sandals.

“Who’re you?” Monster hissed angrily.

The girl seemed surprised but it switched quickly into excitement and happiness.

“My name is Lilo Pelekai! It’s nice to meet you!” The girl, Lilo, cheerfully said with a grin, holding out her hand in greeting.

Monster tentatively shook her hand, noticing how tiny her hand was compared to his.

“So, do you have a name?” Lilo asked with a smile.

“We like to be collectively called Amalgamate but I personally like to be called Monster.” The large personality explained, feeling himself relax.

“Amalgamate? That sounds so cool! What does it mean?” The young girl asked curiously, eyes sparkling with excitement and amazement.

“It means a mixture of multiple things. And, since all of us are part of Origin, we are an amalgamate of the different sides of him.” Monster explained as simply as possible.

“I don't want to be rude, but why do you keep referring yourself as ‘we’? Is there more than one of you?” Lilo asked curiously, no hostility present in her voice or expression.

“W-well, we have Multiple Personality Disorder, also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder, which happens when you can't deal with certain things in your life so your mind makes separate identities to deal with them. Because of this, we like to refer to ourselves as ‘we’ so we include all of us.” Monster explained, stuttering a bit in surprise at her pure and unadulterated curiosity and friendliness.

“Wow, that's so cool! How many are there?” The young girl asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Well, including Origin—that’s who we branched off of, by the way—there’s seven of us: me, Aren, Toxin, Gabriel, Drake, Kai, and, of course, Origin.” Monster explained, using his fingers to illustrate how many of them there were.

“That even cooler! So, even when nobody is around, you all have each other to keep you all company?” Lilo asked excitedly.

“Yeah, we do! Sometimes it gets annoying but otherwise, it's pretty great.” Monster said, smiling because of Lilo’s enthusiasm.

“I’m guessing some of you are not sociable, huh?” The girl asked with a look of childlike understanding.

“Yeah. Not only that, but some of us tend to get annoying because they don't have an off-switch when it comes to talking.” Monster explained with an amused smile on his face.

Lilo looked like she was going to say something but then a loud noise boomed through the air, causing Monster to tense inadvertantly. The girl looked confused for a second before it turned into realization.

“Don’t worry! That’s just thunder! It's not going to hurt you.” Lilo soothed, gently touching the larger experiment.

A wave of calming energy flowed through Monster, causing his muscles to relax. He then sat down, though he was still very uneasy. The Hawaiian girl sat in front of him, thinking. Her face then brightened up as she got an idea.

“Why don’t you come home with me? Cause I’m sure you haven’t gotten really good sleep in a while and it’s going to rain tonight and I don’t want you to get a cold!” Lilo excited said to Monster.

“Are you sure your family would be okay with that? Cause we are pretty frightening.” Monster asked, unsure and a bit surprised at her request.

“They're used to a lot of things so they'll be alright with it!” The little girl said confidently.

“Alright, if you say so.” Monster said reluctantly.

Lilo beamed happily and ran off. Chuckling at her enthusiasm and energy, the large experiment followed after her, not realizing who they would meet at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me 2 or 3 months to finish ONE chapter. I am a sad individual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after 9 months of not adding anything to this story, have an update to this stupid story that should probably be re-written! :D

Lilo kept on glancing back at Amalgamate to make sure they were still there, much to her . The monstrous experiment was glancing around, as if they expected someone to suddenly jump out and attack them. Despite being so big and menacing, they acted like a small feral cat who had been cornered. Hopefully, when she managed to get them settled and well rested, they would relax a bit.

“Here we are!” Lilo announced loudly as she gestured to the house as they arrived.

Amalgamate had been apparently thinking when she said that because he looked at her in a confused and slightly startled way. They tilted their head to the side, obviously not sure what she said.

“This is my home.” She explained, an understanding smile on her face.

Amalgamate nodded and gave a thumbs up, showing that they understood. Lilo didn’t know why, but they weren’t talking to her. Yes, Amalgamate responded with hand gestures and general body movements, but they never spoke a word ever since the two started toward the house. Lilo wasn’t particularly upset about this (some people just didn’t want to talk 24/7) but she was curious about the sudden silence.

Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder. Startling out of her thoughts, Lilo looked up and noticed that Amalgamate was standing right in front of her with one hand on her shoulder and a puzzled look on their face.

“I was just thinking, that’s all! Let’s go inside!” Lilo said reassuringly, placing her hand gently on top of theirs.

The large experiment tilted their head to the side contemplatively before nodding. A wide grin spread across across her face before she gently took their hand and tugged them up the stairs, practically bouncing with excitement. Lilo paused and turned around, facing Amalgamate, who looked vaguely amused.

“Okay, so! Before we go inside, you gotta pinky promise me that you won't freak and and destroy anything.” the young girl said, holding out her hand with her pinky finger sticking up.

The large experiment tilted their head to the side with a questioning look on their face and one eyebrow raised.

“Pinky promises are the most solemn of promises! It means you can never ever ever break it!” Lilo said with a semi-serious tone.

A small smile spread across Amalgamate’s face as they hooked one of their pinky fingers with hers. She giggled and opened the door. She glanced around before gesturing for Amalgamate to follow her. The young girl snuck through the hallways and made it to the elevator. The large experiment was surprisingly silent during the whole thing, as if they were used to doing this and waited patiently as the elevator came. And, when it did, they waited for Lilo to get on before going in themselves.

The elevator went up to Lilo’s room, which was thankfully empty. As much as she loved Stitch and Angel, she could probably call that they would have a grudge against one or both of them and that they would freak out if they came in contact with either of them. And she had made so much progress within this past hour that she would hate to see them regress.

“So, this is my room! Usually I room with someone else but they’re going to be relocated to downstairs for the time being.” Lilo explained as Amalgamate glanced around the room curiously.

“..You don’t have to do this for us.” the experiment said quietly, their voice now gentle and almost musical.

The young girl was taken aback by how sad and almost resigned the experiment sounded, as if they didn’t believe that they deserved to be happy. With a determined look on her face, she gently took a hold of Amalgamate and led them to her bed. She then gently pushed them onto it, surprised at how little it went down with the added weight.

“You are sleeping here and that’s final. You deserve to get a good night’s sleep and a good meal in the morning.” Lilo insisted as she put her hands on her hips.

Amalgamate looked shocked and confused but a small smile crossed their face. They then curled up in a way similar to the way a cat does. The young girl grinned happily and took the blanket on the bed and pulled it over the experiment. Amalgamate sighed contentedly and snuggled down into the blanket.

Lilo, content with what she had just done, turned around to leave when she felt something tug on her dress. When she turned back around, the large experiment was holding onto the hem of her dress and their eyes were downcast.

“Could...you please get us a lined notebook? It makes it a lot easier to...communicate with each other.” They said shyly, obviously not sure if it was okay to ask for it.

“Of course! I’ll be right back!” Lilo reassured with a kind smile.

Amalgamate nodded in a satisfied manner and curled back up. Lilo went and got an old notebook of hers and went back to the room to bring it to the large experiment. But when she got back, they were fast asleep. With a smile, she gently kissed their forehead and went to go find Stitch and Angel.


End file.
